yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Treasures
Here is how the Ultimate Treasures were foretold in The Magic of Friendship. Then, The Royalties arrived from one place to another as Flash Sentry announced their arrival. And the song "Now and Always" : Now and Always : Today and Forever : For ages and ages to come : 'Till the last trumpet sounds : Immortality... : Born in our present state : Never were babies we : Live where no mortal has lived : With a nobility : Yet none humanity : We have no children or kin : Now and Always : Today and Forever : For ages and ages to come : To the first cracking of Doom! : Immortality... : Immortality... Flash Sentry: Their Majesties, King Babar, Queen Celeste, Archduke Andrew, Archduchess Mina, Chief Advisers and Prime Ministers Cornelius and Pompadour, Grand Duke Arthur, Prince Pom, Princess Periwinkle, Princess Flora, Prince Alexander, Princess Isabelle, Duke Tai, Duchess Rose, Duke Matthew and Duchess Kayte of Clesteville! Babar and his family arrived. Flash Sentry: Lord and Lady Rataxes, Royal Adviser Basil and Prince Victor of Rhinoland! Lord Rataxes and his company arrived. Flash Sentry: King Leonidas and Secretary Bird of the Isle of Naboombu! King Leonidas and Secretary Bird arrived. Flash Sentry: King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy and Chief Adviser Lord Royal Highness of Atlantis! King Neptune arrived with Lord Royal Highness with them. Flash Sentry: Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha. Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha arrived. Flash Sentry: Kyrippos II and Ice Mirror, Duke and Duchess of Maretonia! Kyrippos II and Ice Mirror arrived. Flash Sentry: His Royal Highness, Prince Blueblood! As the meeting has started. Princess Celestia: I bid you welcome, My Friends. Prince Blueblood: Thank you, Aunt Celestia. Pompadour: So, You call this meeting for a reason? Princess Celestia: Yes, As you all know, Princess Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Daring Do have found a Treasure Map that leads to Pangea, (showing the Map) The sacred Island of all Prehistoric Creatures who're long lost for 60,000 Years. Cornelius: My Tusks! This must be serious. Lord Royal Highness: Indeed, I heard great stories about Pangea holding any kinds of long lost treasures! As the screen shows flashback about Hidden Treasures in Pangea as the song "Shiver My Timbers" begin. Lord Royal Highness (narrating): Legend tell that the Ultimate Treasures were long Hidden in the Island of Pangea for Centuries by the Flying Dutchman and his crew, Before they became ghosts and spirited away! Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo oh heave ho There are men whose hearts as black as coal Yo oh heave ho Bats: And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew Alligator: It was dark a tale as was ever was told, Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold! Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides Yo oh heave ho There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides Yo oh heave ho Possums: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Monkey: The devil himself would have to call them scum Crabs: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Crocodile: A piece of eight Octopus: A piece of eight Mosquitos: Five, six, seven, eight Tiki Heads: Hulla wacka ulla wacka something not right Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight Hulla wacka ulla wacka sailor man beware Crabs: When de money in the ground dere's murder in de air Tiki Heads: Murder in de air One more time now Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones Yo oh heave ho There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones Yo oh heave ho Snakes: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Ghosts: And when greed and villainy sail the sea You can bet your boots there'll be treachery Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! After the song and the flashback ended with the sound of the shot of the two pistols. Lord Royal Highness: And that's why the Ultimate Treasures were long lost ever since. Babar: Who told you that, Lord Royal Highness? Lord Royal Highness: My captain of the Royal Guards told me that one of the Flying Dutchman's Ghosts told him and I never thought this day would come for the Treasures to be found. Meanwhile. Jiminy Cricket: So, Daring Do, How'd you, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer found that Treasure Map? Daring Do: Well, Jiminy, It's kind of long story really. As the screen shows flashback. Daring Do (Narrating): It all started that night when I go undercover as A.K. Yearling, I've met Princess Trixie and Sunset Shimmer and explained that they've discovered that I was Daring Do the whole time and explained how they became new students of Princess Twilight Sparkle and how they found the Treasure Map of Pangea. I had to trust them with my secret Identity since I've trusted Rainbow Dash and her friends about me and if they trusts their friends, Then so do I. Later, Out in the Everfree Forest. Daring Do: So, Sunset, I take it you and Trixie know a lot about finding Treasures? Sunset Shimmer: Well, We're trying to be good learners. Trixie: Just think, Daring, Once we find the treasure, We'll become great legends and everypony will read books about us just like Rainbow Dash reads a lot about your greatest adventures, The Treasure will be ours at last! An evil voice: Correction, Princess Trixie, (as the screen shows Thaddeus E. Klang and his Gang of Weasels and Feathers McGraw) The Treasure will be mine at last and I want the map, Thank you! Then the Weasels captured Daring, Trixie and Sunset. Feathers McGraw: (gives Klang the map) Thaddeus E. Klang: At long last, The Power of the Kronos Stone will soon be mine! (evil laugh) Later, That night. Thaddeus E. Klang: Rejoice, My weasels, For at dawn we shall leave for the Island of Pangea for the Kronos Stone along with every Ultimate Treasures and then We'll all be rich and rule Equestria! The Weasels cheered. Thaddeus E. Klang: Now, Bring me the Princess and her companion. So, The Weasels brought out Trixie and Sunset. Trixie: Take your hands off! Sunset Shimmer: Let go of me! (gasp) The Map, Give it here! Thaddeus E. Klang: Ah Ah Ah, That's no way to treat one's host. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you and What do you want with us? Thaddeus E. Klang: I am Thaddeus E. Klang, Finder of Lost Inequities! Trixie: And a Serpent of Cruelty! Thaddeus E. Klang: You have a sharp tongue, Princess. But my teeth are Sharper! (biting Trixie and Sunset's Shackles off) Once we reach the Island soon, You two will help me find the Cronus Stone or both of you shall feel my bite as well! Sunset Shimmer: You're lucky that I'm a former student of Princess Celestia! Trixie: And now Sunset Shimmer I are Princess Twilight Sparkle's personal protégés, Harm one mane on any of us and you'll be out of luck! Thaddeus E. Klang: (chuckles) Obviously people and ponies do not frighten you girls, But perhaps my pets will. Sunset Shimmer: What pets!? Thaddeus E. Klang: (showing Sunset The Killer Shrews, The Giant Anaconda, The Giant King Cobra, The Giant Komodo Dragon and The Giant Python) Then Daring Do fights back at the weasels and took the Map off of Klang's metallic hand. Thaddeus E. Klang: What!? Daring Do: I'll take that Map! Thaddeus E. Klang: You insolent Pegasus! Daring Do: Thank You, Klang, You're so Generous! Thaddeus E. Klang: After Them! Sunset Shimmer: Quick, Hold on to me and Trixie! ( as she and Trixie used their magic to teleport them to Canterlot) Thaddeus E. Klang: No! We've lost them! We must get the map back, Find them and Search Everywhere! So, The Weasels, McGraw and Klang began their search as the flashback ended. Daring Do: And that's why we're here, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw wanted to grab hold of Kronos Stone for dark purposes. Then Princess Celestia and royalties appeared. Sunset Shimmer: Has the royalties made a decision? Princess Celestia: They have and We've agreed that King Babar, Queen Celeste, Grand Duke Arthur, Prince Pom, Prince Alexander, Princess Flora, Princess Isabelle, Archduke Andrew, Archduchess Mina, Cornelius, Pompadour, Duke Tai, Duke Matthew, Duchess Rose, Duchess Kayte, Lord Rataxes, Basil, Prince Victor, King Leonidas, Secretary Bird, Prince Blueblood, Princess Mindy and Lord Royal Highness shall go with you all on a voyage in search of the Treasure. Shining Armor: No telling who's evil hands or hooves the Cronus Stone will fall into, Twilight and I will go with you and the others to Pangea. Princess Cadance: Then I'll go too! Shining Armor: But, Cadance, What about the Baby? Princess Cadance: Don't worry about me, Shining Armor, The Baby will be fine, There's still plenty of time. Shining Armor: (sigh) Alight, You can come too. Princess Celestia: Then it's settled, Twilight, You, Your friends, Flash Sentry, Daring Do, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer will lead the others to this voyage. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Princess Celestia, I won't fail you. Princess Celestia: No, Twilight, Don't fail your friends or yourself. Rainbow Dash: It's your call, Daring, When do we leave? Daring Do: We go at Dawn! Later, Twilight notice Flash feeling depress. Twilight Sparkle: Flash, What's wrong? Flash Sentry: It's nothing, Twilight, It's just that we're going on this Voyage tomorrow and we're about to get married soon, I just wished there won't be a delay like this. Twilight Sparkle: Oh Flash, You worry too much, There's still time to get married soon, A small delay never hurts at all. Then they began to sing "Out of Thin Air". Twilight Sparkle: You showed me the world When I was all alone inside, You reached out your hoof And we go on a special soaring ride One look at your smile, And I could see the light Shining everywhere Ponies like you don't come out of thin air. Flash Sentry: Oh, Twilight You don't understand There is so much that you don't see Just think, if you can, What finding love had to be like for me You take your own stand and find out who you are-- Mine was sometimes there So how can you say I don't come out of thin air? There's so much I want to know Twilight Sparkle: You've got the chance to learn Flash Sentry: If it means I'd have to go Twilight Sparkle: We'll soon be wed when we return... Our moment can wait Flash Sentry: I love you Twilight Sparkle: I think it's worth this small delay Flash Sentry: Maybe you're right Twilight Sparkle: And won't it be great? To be back home for our wedding day? Flash Sentry: I've waited so long Twilight Sparkle: It isn't too late Flash Sentry: To get married Both: And now at last, we can finally say Twilight Sparkle: Our moments are really there Flash Sentry: There's so much that we might share Twilight Sparkle: And you'll finally learn Both: (You) (I) don't come out of thin air After the song. Flash Sentry: You're right, Twilight, There will be enough time before we wed. Twilight Sparkle: And there always will. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225